Interference is a problem in wireless communication systems. A user node (UN) may experience interference from two or more access nodes (ANds). There is thus a need to handle interference in current and future wireless communication systems in order to increase the data-rates users at the cell edges. Further to this, in ultra-dense networks, significant interference may also be experienced by users that are not at cell-edges.